chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Maria and Luis
'''Maria and Luis Gaurige '''are Indian Roma siblings who hold a grudge against each other. They are also Poco Apple's friends. They fight a lot, and often their fights lead to catastrophes for Juan Carlos Fuentes and Poco Apple. Early Life Number two of the Gaurige siblings. Luis has a older sister whom was born seventeen seconds before she was. Luis could never wrap his head around why this made his sister the "better twin". Maria is easily fed up with Luis's cheerful and sweet personality. Their disagreements often lead to frequent bickering, which sometimes turns into slap fights too. A little background; these pair of siblings are the gypsy twins. A pair of siblings who are practically identical in appearance but couldn’t be more different in terms of their personalities. Luis is quite the opposite of Maria— personable, considerate and kind. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living in his more beloved sister’s shadow has reduced Luis to little more than a doormat in terms of self-confidence. Luis is generally liked by everyone at school for being both a gypsy, and a genuinely pleasant person to be around.Number one of the cheerleader twins. Maria has a brother whom was born 17 seconds after she was. Due to this, Maria has labeled herself the Alpha of the two, the "superior sister".These pair of siblings are practically identical in appearance but couldn’t be more different in terms of their personalities, which adds onto why Maria dislikes her brother. Maria is a petty, shallow “popular girl” wrapped in a thick layer of snark.Maria never likes being compared to anyone, especially her brother. Being a sibling isn't easy. Deep down, Maria is jealous of how free-spirited and sweet Luis is. Apperance Luis is a short 13-year old boy.He has round blushing cheeks, short black hair that reaches his shoulders, his eyes are the same brown as Maria's, and he has a straw hat.His signature outfit is a short-sleeved white undershirt underneath a red v necked sweater, a matching red hat, blue pants, and black shoes with white socks.For his nightwear, he has a purple long-sleeve night gown, matching purple hat, and bunny slippers.His swimsuit is a red 1-piece swimsuit, and matching red hat.Maria wears a pink headband and earrings.She has somewhat long blonde hair and relatively tan skin, and her nose is a bit darker than the rest of her face. Her eyes are brown, like Luis', with a beauty mark.She wears a pink shirt, black belt, red skirt,white socks, black mary janes, and a pink bracelet. Personality Luis's kind-hearted, bubby, and generous demeanor is a stark contrast to his sister's cruel, egotistic, and selfish attitude.Like his deceased mother, Luis is a nice, soft spoken boy who is moved to Montebello with a mean girl, had his name involuntarily changed, constantly got himself into sticky situations, and eventually snaps when he is pushed too far.Maria is cruel, snarky, and selfish; a stark contrast to her kind-hearted, bubbly, and generous brother.Like her Aunt,Maria is a dumb blonde ugly stupid girl. Trivia *Luis is secretly envious that Maria is socially better than he is. *This is contrasting to Maria, who is jealous of Luis' intellectual skills. *In "Luis' First Word," it was revealed by Maria that, on occasion, when Luis tried to eat a lemon he makes a funny face when he was a baby. *Luis received a good grade at music class in 4th grade. *In 4th grade he had the nickname 'Luzito which he hates just like his mother hated her nickname Mehak. Category:Females Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Poco Apple/Characters